Homecoming
by LuxKen27
Summary: Canon/missing scene. She was a princess, and he was a common thief. She was his new dream, yes, but that's all that she -could- be…right? Rapunzel's homecoming is the hardest decision Eugene's ever had to make. Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt back.


**Title:** Homecoming

**Author:** LuxKen27

**Universe:** Canon

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language, innuendo

**Word Count:** 2,943

**Summary:** She was a princess, and he was a common thief. She was his new dream, yes, but that's all that she _could_ be…right? Rapunzel's homecoming is the hardest decision Eugene's ever had to make.

_Author's note:_ Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo (Round Two) prompt: back.

**DISCLAIMER: **The _Tangled_ concept, storyline, and characters are © 2010 Dan Fogelman/Roy Conli/John Lasseter/Glen Keane/Walt Disney Pictures. No money is being made from the creation of this material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Healing Incantation" © 2010 Alan Menken, Glenn Slater

.xxxxx.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

.xxxxx.

This had to be a dream.

It was the only explanation. He'd _felt _himself die – felt the life drain right out of him, oozing out of the ragged, burning hole in his side along with the rest of his blood. And yet…

This was not what he'd expected. It was too dark to be hell, but too cold to be heaven. And then – tears had splashed down onto his cheek, comforting and warm, and he felt his body respond – heat trickling through his empty veins, renewing his strength, restoring his senses. He was floating, and yet, he wasn't – the air was still and calm around him, the ground solid and hewn beneath him.

And then he _breathed_, and – wait, was he supposed to be able to do that? Did one actually _live_ in the afterlife?

Must be – his heart had started pumping again, and his muscles had tensed as he held himself very, very still. He was almost – _afraid_ to open his eyes, which was silly, because he'd always faced life head-on. He was Flynn Rider, fearless and strong and confident and –

And –

He didn't believe in heaven. Even if he did, he'd done far too many horrible things to end up there. Thieving was the least of it – his escape from the orphanage had been bloody and desperate; he'd beaten thugs and ruffians and slept with their women and probably had a kid or two running around, because he was no better than his father in that regard; any kids he'd had would suffer a fate worse than his because he was selfish and cynical and always looking out for number one, and _nobody_ with that attitude went to heaven when they died.

Even if his last act on this earth _had_ been selfless. Even if, for once in his life, he'd put someone else first. He'd saved her life, and that was a pretty good way to go. He could hold on to that memory for the rest of his eternity, whatever fate held in store for him.

Thinking about her warmed his heart, and fortified his resolve. He would open his eyes and face his destiny head-on.

So when he _did_ open his eyes, he was struck dumb – could it be? Was that one selfless act enough to save him from hell?

"Eugene," she whispered, wiping one shaking hand through her tears. Her skin was splotchy, her eyes rimmed with red, and she was sniveling, unable to breathe or speak or even blink, but he felt her arms around him, cradling his head in her lap, and if this wasn't heaven, what else could it possibly be?

Suddenly he was filled with ridiculous happiness – giddiness, almost, and he felt his lips curl into a smile. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" he murmured, directing his eyes to her hair, now shorn and dark, the color of roasted chestnuts.

Funny, he could almost _smell_ those chestnuts – they'd been his favorite as a kid, a rare treat at Christmastime; he used to hoard them, trading with the other orphans for them, and he'd stuff himself so full that he'd make himself sick, but oh man had it been worth it – they were _delicious_.

"Eugene," she breathed, a sunny smile breaking through her tears moments before she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly, so tightly that he felt his breath constrict. Her forward momentum kept going and she rolled over, bringing him down on top of her, and he felt his own arms around her, his grip strong and true, the manacle on his wrist cutting into his skin.

It was worth it – this momentary bite of pain was worth it, if it meant spending the rest of his afterlife in her arms. He didn't deserve it, but damned if he wasn't going to take it. All he'd ever wanted was her, even before he'd known her. She was spunky and bright and brave and beautiful, and she felt so warm and alive beneath him. She was bubbling with giddy laughter, her hands groping over his shoulders, climbing up into his hair – and he held her close, almost wishing she was real.

"I love you," he whispered, or maybe he just thought it, the words floating through his mind as she said his name – his _real_ name – over and over again, like an excited little chant. She moved again – sitting up, bringing him upright alongside her – and he stared into her eyes, shining like pure emeralds. He could look at her forever and never get enough – so if this was heaven, then he was _totally_ set to sit back and enjoy it.

And then – she surged forward, her mouth meeting his, and for a moment, he was sure that he'd died all over again, except that somehow he's pulsating with life, and heaven just got a hellof a lot better if he could still –

"Eugene," she sighed, her breath warm on his lips, "you're alive – oh, thank God, you're _alive_!"

_Alive_? But – how – ?

_Oh, fuck it_, he thought, pulling her body into his, closing his mouth over hers, dipping his head into hers, searching for a more satisfying angle. Fuck it all, he'd somehow cheated death, and she was here with him, and she was –

His eyes shot open. _The princess_, he realized, going utterly still. _She's the princess_.

"Eugene?" she murmured, opening lifting her eyes to meet his. "Is something wrong?"

"You're the princess," he sputtered, because apparently he'd turned into Captain Obvious during his brief interlude with death. "You're the lost princess."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I know," she replied softly, squeezing her shoulders together.

He furrowed his brow. "So why are you crying?" he asked, his arms falling away from her as he braced himself to sit up. His shackled wrist was burning, and if he was alive, that meant it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I don't know," she confessed with a chuckle. "It's just – this" – she gestured with one hand – "this is all too much." She smiled, even as her tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"For now," he muttered under his breath, sliding the fingers of his free hand under the metal cuffed to his wrist, wincing as he touched his skin, rubbed raw beneath it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the worried edge of her voice cutting into his brooding thoughts.

He glanced up, surprised to see her staring at him in disbelief. "Well, I'm sure if those guards ever catch me again, they won't let me go until the hangman's pulled that noose," he said, tossing the remark off lightly, as if he was commenting on the weather.

She scowled, her features deepening with determination. "I won't let them kill you," she declared, pressing herself against him, her arms wrapped tight around his torso.

He sighed, running his fingers through her hair before closing his hand around the nape of her neck. "But Rapunzel, how can you stop them?"

"I'm the princess," she returned, closing her hands into fists around the material of his vest. "They'd have to obey me…right?"

He smoothed his hand along the curve of her back. He didn't have the heart to tell her that only the word of the king could pardon a condemned man. "Right," he mumbled.

She lifted her head and kissed him hard, her lips squarely on his. "Then let's go," she vowed, hoisting herself to her feet.

Eugene just stared at her. "Um…?" he tried, lifting his still-shackled arm. "Little help here?"

Tiny feet scurried over one of his legs, and he looked down and saw Pascal perch on his abdomen, a key proudly clutched in his tiny green mouth. The little chameleon looked far too pleased with himself as Rapunzel exclaimed about his ingenuity, taking her own sweet time to cuddle with him and praise him and kiss him before taking the key from him and finally freeing Eugene from the cold, hard metal clasp.

Pascal had the good sense to hop onto his mistress's shoulder as she leaned down and helped Eugene to his feet. Her hands were warm in his as he wobbled and swayed like a seasick man, before his blood finally settled. The tower was dark and cold; what little he could see was in shambles, and he shuddered.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, squeezing her hands, watching as Rapunzel's eyes shifted behind him and around him, darting to and fro as she struggled to take it all in.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes again, and suddenly she looked very tired, and world-weary, and much younger than her eighteen years.

He took a step closer, reaching out to brush his hand through her hair. "But you have to," he reminded her, trying to make his voice soothing and calm. "It's time for you to go home, and to be with your parents." _And for me to face my fate_, he thought dismally.

But maybe _two _selfless acts really would be enough to get him into heaven, especially if they were the _last_ two acts he ever did before leaving this world for good?

"But what if they don't even believe it's me?" she whimpered fearfully.

He closed his arms around her, pressing her head into his chest, tangling his fingers into her hair. "They will," he vowed. "Its perfect timing, you know. They release those floating lanterns on the same day every year in hopes that it'll bring their lost princess back home."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Really," he assured her, dropping a kiss to her brow. "And besides – you'll have a royal escort."

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed with confusion. "What?"

He smiled, taking her hand in hers and leading her over to the window. "The same one that brought me here," he told her, gesturing below and inviting her to look.

She peeked out, her expression brightening when she caught sight of the magnificent white stallion. "Maximus," she breathed, her lips curving up into a smile.

Eugene peered out with her, and stifled a snort as the horse seemed to preen beneath her attentions.

Rapunzel's smile faltered as her gaze slid to the right, her eyes latching onto the black and gold hooded cape pooled on the grass below. Eugene wrapped his arm around her and took a step back, bringing her with him. "Is there another way out?" he asked, hoping to deflect yet another wave of tears.

Rapunzel nodded, folding herself into him for a long moment before responding. "There's a door," she mumbled into his side. "Mother blocked it off after she caught me there one day, staring out at the grass and the stream." She paused. "She told me I was wicked for giving in to temptation and defying her orders to stay upstairs."

_That witch was not your mother_, he wanted to stay, but he held his tongue. The old woman had really messed her up, had done a lot of things that would take a lot of time and patience to unravel and push away, but he knew that now was not the time to try to start that process. He had to get her out of here, and get her to Maximus, and let that arrogant ass of a horse take her back to claim her rightful place in the kingdom.

He was going to have to let her go, and that was going to be trying enough.

"Come on," he simply said, turning on his heel, directing her to the dark and dank staircase that would lead them out of that place. They trooped down the stone stairs in silence, Rapunzel clinging to him the entire time, though the spirals were tight and difficult to navigate standing side-by-side. They made it, however, finally pushing through the door at the bottom, stepping out into a tangle of ivy and thorns.

Maximus was waiting for them, watching them closely as they picked their way out of the brambles. Rapunzel's troubled expression melted away as she reached for the horse, running her hands through his white fur, cooing at the proud stallion as she stepped out of Eugene's arms to embrace him instead.

Eugene tamped down on his annoyance as he watched them, Rapunzel thanking the horse profusely for coming to her rescue as she scratched behind his ears and rubbed her cheek against his. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of a _horse_, for God's sake, even if the stupid thing seemed to absolutely revel in it. Still, he made himself watch, because this was quite possibly the last time he'd ever see her – up close and personal, at least.

He needed a little piece of heaven to carry with him for the rest of his life, however long – or short – it might be.

"All right, all right, enough," he finally said, sweeping forward to pull Rapunzel away. He ignored the dirty look that Maximus sent his way, instead guiding Rapunzel over to the horse's side and grabbling hold of the saddle horn. He pressed his fingers into the small of her back. "Up you go," he instructed, giving her a helping hand as she hoisted herself up into the saddle and took hold of Maximus's reins.

He patted the horse's shoulder. "Take care of her, Max," he murmured as he took a step back, pointedly ignoring her stare of growing incredulity.

"Where are you going?" she said, her words more of a statement than a question.

He shrugged. "Away," he replied, rubbing his sore wrist. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he felt the horse start to glower at him.

"No," she cried, the strength of her voice attracting his full attention – he couldn't stop himself from looking back at her, and almost immediately regretted it. She sat tall and proud in the saddle, looking every inch the graceful princess that she was. "I won't let you leave me," she continued, curling her toes around the leather of the stirrups.

"I don't _want_ to," he admitted, the traitorous words rushing out of him before he could stifle them, before he could clamp his jaw shut. "But I have to." He swallowed hard. "I've already died once, and I really don't intend to do it again for a long, _long_ time."

"But you _can't_ go," she returned, her regal façade crumbling just a little. "I need you, I – " She clutched the reins very tightly in her hands. "I love you, Eugene."

His heart skipped a beat, but he quelled the hope that flared in his chest. The longer he stayed here, the harder it would be to leave.

To escape.

Because that's what he had to do…right?

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, lifting her eyes to meet his. "If you come with me, I promise," she vowed solemnly, "I _promise_ that I won't let them hurt you."

He faltered, suddenly unable to move, to take a step back. "It's not the 'hurting' that I'm concerned about," he quipped, though his tongue had suddenly taken on a decidedly sawdust flavor.

"I _promise_, Eugene," she continued, "and I never break my promises."

He wanted to believe her – _holy hell_ did he want to believe her, almost as much as he wanted to jump up on that horse and pull her close and swear that he'd never let her go.

But she was a princess, and he was a common thief. She was his new dream, yes, but that's all that she _could_ be. Her parents had never had another child, and surely they'd want only the best for their prodigal daughter. A prince with a lot of land who could protect her and love her and –

Goddamn it, now he was jealous of a hypothetical situation. He really _was_ getting soft.

"Come with me, Eugene," she pleaded softly. "I _want_ you by my side." She dropped her eyes, a faint blush burnishing her cheeks. "I want you to hold my hand when I meet – my parents."

Maximus heaved a gigantic sigh, rolling his eyes and shifting his weight, looking as if he'd planted a hand on his hip and was staring at Eugene in pure contempt. His expression was all, _Will you get on already?_ and Eugene couldn't help but crack a smile.

"All right, Blondie, all right," he conceded, feeling his heart melt as he moved towards her. She'd been worth dying for once – he'd happily do it again, even if he'd never admit to as much. "You win – _this_ time." He grabbed hold of the saddle horn, shoved one booted foot into the stirrup, and hoisted himself up behind her. He curled his arms around her waist and leaned forward, pressing a fleeting kiss into the soft curve of her shoulder. "But don't think I'll give in so easily the next time."

She giggled and leaned into him, curling one hand over his where he held her. "Thank you," she murmured. "For – everything."

He kissed her again, lingering a few moments longer this time, before taking one side of the reins as she held on to the other. "Okay, Max," he called, tugging gently as the horse shifted to attention. "Take us back."

Rapunzel sat upright, curling her hand protectively around Eugene's injured wrist. "No, Maximus," she amended with a contented smile, "take us _home_."


End file.
